wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ostracod
Ostracod belongs to LV Do not use without permission Appearance Ostracod is a broad-shouldered, dark green male SeaWing with off-whiteish photophores. He has short, stumpy horns that curl inwards towards his neck in a slender - almost SandWing way. His eyes are a deep blue that glisten with imagination and thoughts that are usually covered with small, homemade glasses (he only wears them for seeing things long-distance). On his talons, Ostracod has millions of papercuts that be bandages up constantly, but it too stubborn to keep them on his talons. He also bares a matching pair of small diamond earrings which were a gift to him from his mother. On his back, he has a backpack-like satchel with wide straps like a harness. Inside the satchel, he carries his various amounts of research regarding the tribes. It also carries many pencils and a small knife to sharpen those pencils. Very prepared for talons-on research, don't you think? Shortened down: *Broad-shouldered *Dark green SeaWing *Off-whiteish photophores *Short, stumpy horns *Deep blue eyes with homemade glasses *Papercuts all over his front talons *Backpack-like satchel that holds all his research and supplies Personality Being one of two siblings, Ostracod was the oldest of the two as he had hatched a day before his sibling. Since then Ostracod had always expected being the last of people's worries where, in his philosophy, that the youngest are to be cared for first than the elders. So, he likes to generally be by himself at times and values privacy more than any other dragon. Taking an immense interest in his studies, Ostracod is informative and witty about what he talks about and won't stop talking until his point his across. Which makes him bored if a dragon is too stubborn to understand or listen to his lectures. He also enjoys to tinker with things, coming up with brilliant ideas from what he learns and jots them down in hundreds of books and scrolls to be published through the queen. Though he'd rather take dragonets and make them listen to his studies, he takes time to just record what he has and keep it to himself. As he fears most dragons would snarl away from him. Regardless of his occupation, Ostracod is usually very nice and supportive of dragons around him and is willing to stand up for what he believes is right. Shortened down: *Values privacy *Dislikes stubborn dragons *Tinkers with things as a hobby + occupation *Nice and supportive *Will stand up for what he believes is right *Brilliant mind Research Since Ostracod is a brilliant scientist in the seas of the Sea Kingdom, he is willing to share his research to any eyes that dare look his way. He is also willing to take in ideas to help many other tribes have the ability to coexist with one another in peace - lowering the number of fatal acidents like the scrapping of a SandWing barb. As a matter of fact -- he already has documented a way to fix that! ostracod_of_the_seawings__journal_by_lieutenantv-dayg0y8.png History Timeline: *Hatches day before brother *Is curious in brother's disability *Attempts to find research in library about it *Years past, and has grown to love research about other dragons and what they have to offer *After skipping a day of training with his parents, he finds out later his father died saving his brother from a shark attack *Lives with mother before a dragon from the royal court takes him in after discovering helpful inventions for the tribe *Living in the Deep Palace, he then goes on a small exploration to share his inventions with other tribes * Mainly stays in Sea Kingdom territory under the protection of the current queen, being too preoccupied to visit remaining family Gallery OstracodBust.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Content (LieutenantVelociraptor)